


By your side

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, Fridget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: My fan art that I drew for Fridget.





	By your side




End file.
